theneighborsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Believe I Can Drive
"I Believe I Can Drive" is the 19th episode of Season 1 in The Neighbors. Synopsis Believing that driving a car should be as simple as piloting a spaceship, the Bird-Kersees accept Marty's offer to teach them how to drive. Amber also cannot drive, but refuses the same help, and instead gets help from Ms. Porsche (Sandra Bernhard), the driver's education teacher. Guest Stars *Sandra Bernhard as Ms. Porsche *Doug Jones as Dominique Wilkins *Kevin High as DMV Tester *Alden Ray as Kareem Abdul-Jabbar *Katherine Tokarz as Mary Lou Retton *Mobin Khan as Zabvronian Alien Protester *Tracy Weisert as Zabvronian Woman Music *"Semi-Charmed Life" by Third-Eye Blind *"The Farmer in the Dell" by Ian Patrick *"Miracle Day" by The High Toppers *"Less Than Two" by Barcelona Trivia *Just like her character (as well as Portia de Rossi), Sandra Bernhard is, in fact, a lesbian. *Since Bernhard's story was separate from other plots, cast members such as Simon Templeman never met her. *Jackie listened to the song "Semi-Charmed Life" 74 times during her first day driving. *It's established that Dick can't sing at the end of this episode, but he sings well in "Sing Like a Larry Bird (aka The Musical)."(perhaps his parents made him practise ?) End tag Debbie having accepted Jackie's offer to pick up the kids every once in a while has asked Jackie to pick up the kids. Max Abby and Dick are in the backseats of the car on there way back to the community. One by one Max Abby and Dick sing along to a part of Third-Eye Blind's Semi Charmed Life. At first Jackie attempts to motivate Dick into singing better. After realising he cant sing better Jackie tells Dick that it doesnt matter and encourages Dick and the Weavers kids to sing along to the rest of the song while happily proclaiming her refound love for Semi-Charmed life. Quotes Ms. Porsche: I love cars so much that my nickname is Ms. Porsche. That’s “Porsche” like the car, not “Portia” like the lesbian. But let’s be clear, I am a lesbian. But my name is spelled like the car. Debbie: What do you do every day all afternoon with Dick Butkus? Jackie: Dick’s always had an old soul. An old female soul. He’s the perfect afternoon companion. He’s a woman’s best friend. Dick: It’s true. I’m the Laverne to her Shirley. The Gilmore Girl to her other Gilmore Girl. Jackie: Speaking of which… Dick: Season 6 is locked and loaded, subtitles are on. Jackie: I really only care for Third Eye Blind’s “Semi-Charmed Life.” It’s really the only perfect thing to come out of this planet. That and Free Willy. Larry: “Kumbaya, my lord…God hates cars…” Larry: Amber, would you describe us as two unlikely best friends? Amber: '''No. We’re more like two neighbors who can’t drive. '''Larry: I’m sorry, Marty. I will pay for the damage, as money is no object to me. Marty: '''Well, thank you. For the first part. The second part was an unnecessary and infuriating detail. '''Reggie Jackson: It's not a crutch to have people who want to help you, Amber. It's a gift. Zabvronian Revelations *Dick Butkis can read Debbie Weaver's mind when her hair is up. This was previously hinted at in "Halloween-ween," though her hair was not up in that episode. *Jackie has grown used to the loud sounds a car makes (instead of freaking out like she did in the episode Journey to the Center of the Mall).In fact she now seems to like the loud sounds a car makes when it starts. *In this episode it is revealed that both Jackie and Reggie are great drivers. Cultural References *The title is likely a reference to the song I Believe i can Fly. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes